The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of ultrasound administered at therapeutic tissue temperature, that is, temperatures used during ultrasound treatment by physical therapists on adenocarcinoma in the C57 Black 6 Mouse. A pilot study was done to determine the dosage of ultrasound and the time period of administration required to raise the temperature of the tissue surrounding the tumor in the mouse flank by 1 - 5 degrees C. The results of this, .5 watts for 5 minutes, was used for the study animals. To date forty C57 Black 6 mice have been injected with a cell suspension of 5 x 10(6) MCA #205 tumor cells in their right flank. These cells have been allowed to grow to the size of .5 cm for a period of approximately two weeks. The ultrasound treatment is then administered to each mouse flank area over the tumor five times a week for two weeks. Equipment used for the ultrasound treatment is the Sonopuls 434. At the end of the treatment period the animals are killed and dissected and tumors measured and weighed. The mouse body is explored for any signs of metastasis.